


Vegito x Gogeta - short story

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Anal, Gogeta - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, Rimming, Stripper, Yaoi, blowjob, dragoball - Freeform, gayfic, gaysex, vegito - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: This was a request on wattpad, not usual pairing I write. But I did enjoy writing this. :)
Relationships: Vegito/gogeta
Kudos: 15





	Vegito x Gogeta - short story

Drumming his fingers on the grubby bar table, he was sat amongst a group of friends from college. The floor was very outdated looking, and smells of stale alcohol from previous nights; churned his stomach. This was not the usual club he'd go to. In fact, he couldn't recall ever going to any of the local clubs in his area. His family always referred to him as a sybarite, for he always stuck his nose up at things that were - in his eyes mediocre. Despite the grubby tables, outdated floors, and the stale alcohol smells; the locals were not disheartened by it as they swayed their hips in rhythm to the loud repetitive music. A long exasperated sigh passed his lips, he felt in a state of dysphoria; despite his active social life, he felt so empty craving for something more. He downed the remainder of his pint, and slammed the glass down on the table which caused his friends to all look in his direction.

"Alright, I'm done with this place,"he rubbed his hands together, and rose from his seat. 

"Woah Vegito, we not long got here and already you're wanting to leave?" Brodie one of his old friends sneered with an arched eyebrow.

"So?" he shrugged.

"Well we ain't leaving. We actually like it here," Brodie huffed whilst folding his arms in protest.

"The place is filled with fucking troglodytes."

"Um, we are here?"

"Like I said-troglodytes," he replied with a mocking smile. He scanned the table seeing that not one of his friends were willing to move. He pursed his lips tucking his hands in his jean pockets. "Well, I'll just leave on my own then." He spun on the ball of his foot, and started to weave through the crowd of people. The music stopped, complete darkness filled the room. The ambience now filled with people cheering that pierced through his ears. illuminating lights zig-zagged and swirled around the crowd, Vegito looked in direction that people were looking.Spotlights hit the centre of the dance floor, as the crowd formed an circle around it.This peeked his interest as he pushed his way closer to the dance floor. Music (Beautiful dangerous - Slash) filled the air without effort, like waves filling holes in beach sand. The sound rushing in and around every person in the room. Like an external heartbeat, the music drummed through their chests. The announcer called out the stripper 'Gogeta' who elegantly strolled to the centre. He gave the crowd a mischievous grin, slowly roaming his hands down his toned body. Whilst he started to roll his hips and upper body, a few wolf whistles echoed among the crowd. A smirk graced Vegito's features as he allowed his eyes to watch him, eyeing up his body, analysing his every move. There was something he found so alluring, he licked his lips briefly as Gogeta was now grinding the floor topless. He quickly inhaled some air, as though he was being starved from oxygen, his crotch hardening at the sight. He never seen someone so attractive, sending his senses in all different directions like this. Strong sweet musky sillage engulfed those who were stood close to the centre, enticing him more. The crowd all hyped as Gogeta was now on his knees thrusting the air, slowly unbuckling his belt. He moved so freely, so seductively around the free space, till he got down to the last item of clothing. He teased the crowd more, by slowly sliding the briefs down just below the pubic area, and gave them a seductive wink before pulling them back up. He repeated these steps ensuring to pull them a little lower each time. Vegito studied the sculpted body, he had to clear his throat feeling his hard on threatening to burst through his jeans. After such revealing erotic show, Gogeta left to the back room. All lights went back to normal, as the music changed to some repetitive beats. Eager to meet Gogeta in person, Vegito stuck around outside by the rear exit. He quickly composed himself as he witnessed Gogeta in normal clothing, wearing a hoodie and carrying a bag over his shoulder. They made eye contact, as Gogeta was starting to head in same direction where Vegito was stood.

"That was some show you done there," Vegito smiled. His cheeks warmed up slightly at just how ridiculous he was sounding. He didn't want to come across as desperate.

Gogeta's cheeks also heated up, he had caught Vegito from the corner of his eye during his stripping. He actually found him rather attractive to look at. "Thanks, and you are?"

"Oh," he chuckled lightly to himself and stepped forward holding out his hand. "I'm Vegito, and I'm guessing you're name is Gogeta?" He grinned recalling the name the announcer had called out.

He smiled shaking Vegito's hand. "Yeah, that's correct."

"Would you like to grab some drinks with me?" He grinned as Gogeta raised his brow and gave him a gentle nod. There was something he found so intriguing, that left a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. 

*-I'm going to be a lazy author here, and quickly skip to that smut...I know, bad author.-*

After spending an hour at another local bar, alcohol flowing through their system. They danced amongst the lively crowd, hips grinding against the other, the pair getting more flirty. A brief moment, their lips had connected, something sparked deep inside them through their kiss. Staring deeply into one another's eyes, their pupils dilated so hungry for more of their touches they headed back to Vegito's place. 

Small heap of clothes had been strewn across the floor. The pair now in bed in a fiery kiss. Vegito kissed Gogeta deeply, who kissed him back just as fervently. Fingers roaming down their bodies hungrily, heart rates increasing, eyes dilating, as they melted away into each others fiery kiss. Lips bruising together, alcohol mingled in their breaths. Their lips parted, allowing their tongues to swirl around the others. They paused, lips barely touching breathing in the others air, deep eye contact made. 

Vegito slowly slide down Gogeta's body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Inhaling his musky scent, his cock twitched so hungry to feel more of this beautiful sculpted body beneath him. Spreading Gogeta's legs open, he planted firm kisses down the inside thighs, switching to the opposite side; he could feel the toned muscles twitch against his soft plump lips. Looking up to ensure he had Gogeta's full attention, he palmed the hardened cock with his hand. 

Gogeta inhaled sharply as he felt slow firm strokes from the base to the tip. His skin prickled, as a tingling sensation washed through his body, his legs shook wantonly, as Vegito was now swirling his tongue around the head occasionally dipping the end of his tongue into the slit. 

Vegito made eye contact as he enveloped his mouth around the head, continuing to swirl his tongue, savouring the taste. The moment their gaze was met, Gogeta's eyes blazed. So much connection felt in this heat of passion.His fingers massaged the perineum, whilst his other hand continued to stroke the shaft meeting with his lips half way as he began to suck and swallow around the cock.

"Oh, shhhii-" Gogeta arched his back sinking his head firmly against the pillow. He felt Vegito's fingers moving down his perineum and massage against his tight ring muscle.

Hearing such needy moans from Gogeta, aroused Vegito more. He continued to sink his mouth down the hard cock, whilst slipping his index finger inside the entrance. He glanced up, watching and feeling Gogeta's sinuous body shiver in reaction to his finger twirling inside of him. Begging him for more, he slid his mouth up to the tip of the cock, planting firm kiss on the head, as he slid another finger inside. 

Gogeta rocked his hips, starting to feel slight dazed from the stimulation. He let out some pleading sounds as Vegito thrusted another finger inside, he wanted more, he wanted to feel his insides deeply filled with Vegito's cock. 

Vegito abruptly pulled his fingers out from Gogeta's tight entrance, causing Gogeta to let out a small whimper at the sudden emptiness feeling. He lined himself up ready to bury his cock inside the luscious tight hole. Slowly he slid his cock in, small grunts escaped past his lips as he felt tight warm muscle hugging his cock. "Shit, you're so tight," he breathed as he slowly started to thrust in, finding a steady rhythm.

"Oh wow," Gogeta's breath hitched feeling the thick hard cock thrusting inside of him, causing his brain to short- circuit. He licked his lips and looked up at Vegito through thick lashes, cheeks reddened and mouth slightly parted. His body shuddered, all his senses going wild into a blissful haze. Their hips slamming together, a strangled moan erupted from him as he felt sensitive bundle of nerves being hit causing his cock to surge.

"Yes, You sound so beautiful, mmph ...fuck you're so good!" He purred. Looking down at Gogeta, seeing his facial reactions to each of his thrusts, his hands roamed down and traced along the v-line, 'so beautiful, everything about him is so beautiful' he thought to himself. His heart pounding against his chest, he just couldn't keep his eyes off him. He hoped after this night, that they could see more of each other for he was already falling for him. For now, his mind focused back on the sex. Their bodies now coated in thin sheen of sweat, flushed faces, breathy and hungry moans echoing the room. He splayed his hands firmly on the mattress either side of Gogeta, and started to thrust in harder.

Not taking his eyes off Vegito's, he held nothing back , or even his hands from roaming and touching everywhere they could. His body jolted as Vegito thrusted even harder, feeling his cock pulsating deep inside him. "Oh fuck, oh, Jesus, fuck yes, there, just like that, fucking Christ!" He mewled out in delight. His body intoxicated in the pleasure. He watched watched as Vegito's eyes rolled back, absorbed in the sensation of being buried deep inside him. Both so close now, Fire pooling low in their abdomen. Gogeta moans grew louder whilst he chanted Vegito's name, encouraging him to thrust faster.

Vegito leaned in, their slick bodies rubbing together his warm breath tickled Gogeta's ear that travelled down his neck causing his skin to prickle. He felt tight walls clamp down on his cock, his thrusts getting more sloppy as the pressure feeling started to increase. One hard thrust and they felt their orgasm invigorate their bodies. Their bodies went tense, and quivered during their release, everything cutting to white noise, the world stood still for that split second. Slowly catching their breaths, their foreheads pressed together, they smiled and kissed deeply before Vegito collapsed on his side on the mattress. He looked at Gogeta's flushed face, he cupped his hand under his chin swivelling his face towards him and pulled away strand of hair that was covered in sweat. "I don't know about you, but that was fucking amazing," he winked before planting a firm kiss on Gogeta's lips.

Gogeta grinned and cupped his hand the side of Vegito's face. They paused staring deeply into the others eyes, causing their stomach to flutter, and heart to drum wildly. Their lips crashed together into a fiery kiss, their slick hot bodies pressed together. Slowly their wet lips parted, fighting back their heavy eye lids, Gogeta stroked the side of Vegito's face. "Fancy a date,sometime?"

"Fully clothed I take it?" Vegito raised a brow whilst tracing his fingers down Gogeta's slick toned body.

Gogeta grinned back. "That's up to you," he winked.

The End....


End file.
